Marie
by TonyAndAngela4ever
Summary: A whole story about Marie.


The time had come, they were alone and he deserved to know the truth.

He had been gone for almost four months, and baseball season was winding down. He came home and she set up an unforgetable evening. If only it was something good that would make the evening unforgetable.

She asked him to drive down to the Coney Island beach. She packed a picnic and a radio for some dinner and dancing under the stars. As they drove along she was very quiet, and the man was confused, but decided maybe she wasn't feeling very well.

After they ate and danced they sat on the picnic blanket and looked out over the water while they listened to music. The stars reflections in the water shone like the lights of the city, yet they were much more calming and peaceful.

She couldn't put it off any longer, she had to tell him it couldn't wait.

The man started to sing along with the music, he was singing just for her.

"Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever" he sings this to her.

She can't take hearing these words comming out of his mouth, as much as it hurts she needs to let him know.

"Tony I have to tell you something." She said snuggling closer to him on the blanket.

"What baby?" Tony asked. He felt as if he was walking on air, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Tony I'm...I'm...I'm" She just couldn't say it.

"Marie whats wrong?" Tony asked as he shifted to see her face. She was crying, she looked so hurt.

"Tony I'm sick." Marie told him. "I have cancer, I went to the doctors and they said there was no cure. I'm going to die Tony, I'm scared."

Tony wasn't ready for the blow. He grabbed her and held her, they both cried in each others arms for what felt like an eternity, then he knew he had to say something to her.

"How much time did he give you?" Tony asked

"The doctors said no more than a year." marie answered

"Baby I'll miss you, and I'll never love someone again, because I will always love you." Tony told her.

"If you were ever to fall In love again after I died, I wouldn't be mad. I want you to live a great life with our baby girl, she's going to need a mother. I would be ok if you found someone else to share your lives with, just don't forget me."

"Forget you? You are my first and only love. You gave me the most beautiful daughter in the world, and you've always supported me through everything, how could I forget you."

"Baby just hold me tonight, don't let go." Marie said to him.

"Marie, I'll never let go."

5 months later Tony knelt a a gravesight in a cemetary near Manhattan. He couldn't believe she was gone, he felt so alone. Suddenly a woman appeared at the next plot over. She was tall and very beautiful. She had blond hair and lovely brown eyes. She put flowers on the grave pressed a kiss to her fingers, and her fingers to the headstone. She noticed the fresh grave and walked over to Tony.

"Was this your mother?" The woman asked kindly.

"No." Tony answered. "She was my wife, she shouldn't have had to go so soon, she had so much living left to do."

"I'm so sorry. But the pain does get easier. My father died when I was 14. I come here every so often to put flowers on the grave, and I don't cry as much anymore when I think of him."

"Really, it gets easier?" Tony asked.

"Yes, just remember all the good time with your wife and it will get easier."

Then they heard a baby wail and a man shouted:  
"C'mon hon we gotta get going."

The woman and Tony said their goodbyes and as soon as she was out of earshot Tony said: "Marie, I think I'm in love again, but I will never let go, and I will never forget you


End file.
